Never Meant To Last: written with Bamacrush
by gosgirl
Summary: Episode tag to Life Before His Eyes. Will his brush with his past allow Gibbs to move on to his future? First time Gabby
1. Chapter 1: Right Choice

**Never Meant To Last**

Authors: Gosgirl and Bamacrush  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Romance/friendship  
Spoilers: Life Before His Eyes  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS.  
Summary: Episode tag to Life Before His Eyes. Will his brush with his past allow Gibbs to move onto his future? First time Gabby.

A/N: Not sure we can do this incredibly moving episode justice but this is a birthday present for dear friends, With the Grain and Gibbsredhoodie; trust those two hooligans to share a birthday this week! Posting it early as we'll be away on the actual day!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Right Choice**

The distinctive sound of Abby's hearse pulling up outside his house greeted Gibbs as he came downstairs. Her visit wasn't unexpected, despite trying to reassure her on the phone earlier that he really _was_ okay, not badly injured and that she should continue her trip.

He should have known Abby wouldn't listen... and would need to see him for herself.

After what they'd thought was the closure of the case yesterday, Abby had gone ahead with her intended couple of days off to visit friends just outside DC. So she'd not been at the Navy Yard this morning for the aftermath of the shooting... dream... purgatory... limbo...whatever the heck he should call what had happened to him at the diner.

But Gibbs had taken a moment during the afternoon to ring Abby, knowing she'd chew his ass off if she found out too late that he'd been shot... again. Even if it was only a flesh wound, Gibbs knew she'd need convincing that he was okay.

So despite not expecting Abby back till tomorrow, the sound of her car and the sight of her pigtailed figure hurrying up his driveway wasn't entirely a surprise... or, if he was totally honest with himself, unwelcome.

And that alone surprised him.

After arriving home from the Navy Yard earlier, Gibbs had showered the day off, careful to keep his bandage dry, before changing into his sleep-pants and a sweatshirt. It was too early to sleep but he had no energy for anything other than slumping on the couch and looking through a few photographs, wallowing in his memories, and turning over in his mind the bizarre events of the day.

He'd gone through so many emotions this morning and had then spent the rest of the day wondering if he'd imagined the whole thing. But it was too real... too accurate... too heartbreaking.

He'd had a glimpse today of two extremes.

A life that had turned out better for some of his team, as well as a grim alternative for himself that had made him feel ashamed... a reflection in the mirror that he hated, not least because it had been all too plausible. A self-created hell that Gibbs could so easily imagine might have happened.

And he'd been given the opportunity to talk to... to _touch_... his beloved Shannon and Kelly again, and been faced with an alternative life for them that was gut wrenching.

If he hadn't been injured this morning and his arm didn't ache like hell now, he'd be down in the basement. But he could still climb inside the bourbon just as well up here as down there.

There was a lot to think about.

Not least how this morning had convinced him that it was time to give in to what he'd wanted for a long time... to move his relationship with Abby on from being more than just friends. He'd loved her for years and had suspected... _hoped_... for a while that Abby felt the same, but they'd both been dancing round one another for years.

In the last year, they'd gradually become even closer and had been spending a lot more time together outside of work.

So this experience was pushing him even more to realise that he shouldn't wait. That life was too precious to waste.

Pulled from this thoughts, Gibbs heard the front door open and moved to the doorway of the living room to intercept Abby.

He looked Abby over as she came into his hallway and stopped dead to stare at him. Abby's porcelain skin was even paler than usual and there were smudges under her eyes, which looked red-rimmed as if she'd been crying.

Gibbs expected her to rush headlong at him and throw her arms round him in one of her tackle hugs and braced himself in readiness, but Abby surprised him even more when she merely walked slowly towards him, stopping when she was right in front of him.

"Which arm?" she asked, softly.

When Gibbs gestured to his right arm, Abby stepped close and gently wrapped her arms round him, carefully avoiding his injury. Pressing her nose into his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder and leaned against him, sighing, "Oh, Gibbs."

His arms wrapped round her instinctively, pulling her close and a hand came up to cup the back of her head. Gibbs turned his head to bury his nose in her hair, breathing in the sweet and familiar smell of her shampoo, letting her presence wash over him.

Her silence was bothering him.

Not that he wasn't content to just stand there and hold her... and be held, but the quiet was most un-Abby-like. He'd expected by now to be listening to a high speed babble as she paced and got all her worry out of her system. It was how she was... how she coped with stress.

And he wouldn't have her any other way.

But Abby just stood there and held him, her warm breath ghosting over his neck, her arms loosely but firmly clasped around him.

After a few minutes waiting for her to move or speak, Gibbs squeezed her gently and asked. "Abby, you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Gibbs." She eventually pulled away, holding him at arms length to look him over.

"I'm... fine. A little sore but as I told ya on the phone, it's just a flesh wound," he shrugged. "I've had worse."

When Abby didn't respond but just stood there gazing up at him, worrying at her bottom lip, Gibbs went on. "What ya doing here? What happened to visiting ya friends?"

"I came back early," Abby shook her head and this time she did start to pace, wrapping her arms round herself as she continued, getting into her verbal stride.

"I just couldn't stay... not when you're hurt. I thought you might need me and I... I just needed to see you for myself, Gibbs... the last time you were shot, you tried to tell me it was just a scratch and it wasn't," she reminded him, voice breaking on the last word, her green eyes glittering with what looked suspiciously like tears.

He snagged her hand as Abby passed him and pulled her to a halt in front of him, lacing their fingers together. "Well, this time it is a scratch, Abbs. Although I doubt I'm up for any rolfing yet," he teased in an attempt to lighten her mood.

He was rewarded with a ghost of a smile. "Guess I'll have to save that for another day then."

Gibbs squeezed her hand. "I'll hold you to that, Abbs. C'mon." He tugged her hand and led her into the kitchen, pouring them both coffee and adding milk and sugar to hers, conscious of her eyes on him the entire time.

After Abby accepted the mug, taking a grateful sip of the steaming liquid, she asked, quietly. "What happened, Gibbs?"

He glanced over at her. _Huh, that's a good question. _

Gibbs took a deep breath, sipping his own coffee as he debated how much to tell her. He eventually sighed and started off with the bare bones of the shooting, leaving out the _hinky _bit in the middle for now.

Abby leaned against the counter, listening without interrupting, worry in her green eyes, the hand not holding her mug fidgeting with the hem of her T-shirt. When Gibbs finished, she sighed, "I'm glad Elaine was okay. She must've been really scared."

Gibbs smiled inwardly as he remembered Elaine's feisty reaction to both the shooter and his injury, refusing to let him leave until she'd administered first aid herself. "Y'know Elaine, she's stronger than all of us. Made me sit down while she stuck a bandage on it," he gestured to his shoulder.

This time Abby's smile reached her eyes. "That'll get her a bit nearer her proposal then."

Gibbs grinned at her. "Good to have a back-up... for when you turn me down."

He saw her roll her eyes at his teasing, pleased to see Abby looked more relaxed than when she'd arrived. He wondered what Abby would say if she knew he wasn't entirely teasing.

Gibbs tilted his head in invitation and Abby followed him into the living room, the fire throwing a welcome warmth across the room, adding to the glow cast by the single lamp.

Abby halted in the doorway as she spotted the photos spread all across the coffee table. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't realize you were busy."

"No, it's okay, Abbs." He beckoned as he sat on the couch. "Come, sit."

Abby settled somewhat nervously next to him, perching on the edge of the couch, trying not to stare too blatantly at the photos.

He'd had shared some of these photos with Abby over the years, usually one at a time when he chose to, but it was the first time he'd had the whole lot out when she was here. Gibbs was expecting his usual reaction to overtake him... an urge to put them all out of sight quickly. He surprised himself again when that didn't happen.

"Look, Gibbs, I feel like I'm intruding and I don't want to pry, you know that. I should go." Abby made as if to stand up again and his hand came to rest on her arm.

"Stay, Abbs... please."

Abby glanced at Gibbs, startled at his unaccustomed _please_ and saw nothing but sincerity in his warm gaze. She eventually nodded and shifted back on the couch, and Gibbs reacted by pulling her closer to his uninjured side.

Still feeling uncomfortable, Abby nevertheless watched Gibbs' expression closely when he hesitated before lifting a pile of photos to begin flicking through them. When Gibbs paused at a photo of Shannon, running his fingers lightly over the smiling face of his beloved first wife, Abby felt her heart squeeze in her chest, astonished that he was sharing this with her.

Gibbs drew in a shaky breath, feeling the events of the morning crowding in again, grateful for Abby's warm quiet presence at his side. He handed Abby the photograph and glanced up to see her gentle smile as she gazed down at the image.

"She was so beautiful," she whispered.

She'd seen this photo once before when it was on his workbench one evening when she visited and he hadn't put it away then, seemingly content to let it lie there while he worked on his boat as Abby sat on the stairs watching him.

"Mmm, she was... Kelly looked like her." He picked up another, his thoughts far away as his fingers traced the features of his precious daughter, before handing Abby the photo.

Abby gazed down at the smiling face of the little girl. "But she had her dad's eyes." She'd have known those vivid blues anywhere.

"And her mom's temper," he smiled fondly.

"Look at that cheeky face..." Abby smiled gently at him as she handed him back the photo. "I bet she was a bundle of energy and mischief."

His smile was wistful. "She sure was. You'd have liked her."

Abby leaned her head on his shoulder and felt Gibbs rest his cheek on her hair. "I know I would."

"She'd have liked you too..." he murmured. "She'd have wanted a tattoo."

"And I'd have snuck her out to get one too," she admitted, smiling when Gibbs bumped her shoulder. "Was she very like Shannon?" Abby went on timidly after a few minutes of a silence that was surprisingly comfortable.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, gazing down at the image of his little girl, memories washing through him. "They could sound the same when they told me off. She was stubborn too."

"Like you then," Abby teased gently.

Gibbs glanced down at her, chuckling softly. "Like us both. She got a double dose."

They both fell silent, lost in their individual thoughts. Abby hesitated to break into the quiet but eventually spoke.

"If I could have one wish, Gibbs. I'd give your girls back to you... I'd want them alive. Anything to take away your pain and give you some happiness again," Abby whispered, blinking back tears which suddenly threatened to blind her.

Gibbs drew in a shaky breath and leaned forward, struck to the core by her words, rubbing his hands over his face.

Abby reached out a tentative hand to his shoulder but stopped before making contact, her hand dropping to her lap. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean to overstep..." she trailed off, kicking herself for reminding him of what he could never have.

If there was one person who wouldn't find the events of this morning... hinky... it would be Abby, and Gibbs made a decision.

"Hey... it's okay," his voice was thick with emotion as he blindly reached for her hand. "It's just... I saw them. Earlier today... I saw Shannon and Kelly."

"What do you mean?" Abby frowned, lacing their fingers together, wondering at the vulnerable expression on his face.

Gibbs gazed off into the distance for a few moments before he found his voice. "I, er... I died, this morning, Abbs... or was about to die, or whatever the hell happened. At least I think I did."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: one more chapter...


	2. Chapter 2: Ship to Sail

**Never Meant To Last**

**Chapter 2 – Ship to Sail**

_Gibbs gazed off into the distance for a few moments before he found his voice. "I, er... I died, this morning, Abbs... or was about to die, or whatever the hell happened. At least I think I did."_

"What?"

"In the diner, when I was shot, I found myself in some sort of..." Gibbs broke off shrugging. "Limbo... dunno what to call it... except it was in the diner."

Abby stared at him, her mind whirling, making connections, asking questions, jumping ahead. "So it was like... what? Your life flashing before your eyes?" When Gibbs nodded, she fell quiet, thinking furiously. He looked haunted... his expression vulnerable, and not hidden behind his usual neutral mask.

If Gibbs was this agitated by something, _her_ gut told her that could only mean one thing.

"And you saw your girls again?" she ventured softly.

Gibbs nodded, briefly closing his eyes. "Yeah, spoke to 'em too... and Mike was there."

"You saw Mike?" exclaimed Abby.

"Oh yeah... spoke to him too..." Gibbs shook his head, rubbing his hand through his hair, realizing how crazy he sounded, thankful it was Abby next to him. But then he doubted he'd be telling this to anyone else. "I've spent the rest of today wondering if it was real... or the result of too much coffee or bourbon last night."

"What happened?" she asked, curiously, squeezing the hand she was still holding in encouragement.

Gibbs sighed, gazing off into the distance. "Mike said I had a choice... he showed me what happened if... some things in my life hadn't happened. How things could have been different?"

Abby thought for a moment. There was only one vital thing in Gibbs' life that he'd want to be different... lots of wishes maybe but only one... or rather _two_... living breathing necessities. "You mean if Shannon and Kelly hadn't died?" she asked, softly.

Gibbs nodded, unsurprised that she'd gone straight to the heart of the matter. "Yeah... and other stuff... like..." He glanced at her face, watching her reaction. "Maybe if Kate hadn't died. If we'd spotted Ari on that rooftop."

"Oh my God..." Abby gasped, her fingers clenching around his tightly. "And what would have happened? What did you see, Gibbs?"

Her mind was reeling with possibilities. Even as a scientist, she'd always been fascinated by the unexplained, the unknown. But Abby curbed her natural response to bombard Gibbs with questions.

Gibbs guarded his private life so closely and Abby was amazed he was even sharing this much with her. It spoke of the trust Gibbs had in her and she didn't want to betray that, not for anything and certainly not merely to satisfy her insatiable scientific curiosity.

Abby could also see by his face what a strain this experience had been for Gibbs and she didn't want to add to his stress. So she swallowed down the myriad of thoughts and questions that bubbled up in her mind, content to let Gibbs tell her only what he was comfortable sharing.

So Abby listened quietly and carefully as Gibbs took a deep breath and told her about Tony and Kate being together and about their child. He watched her green eyes go wide and fill with tears as she absorbed what he was saying.

When Gibbs got to the part about Hernandez, he hesitated but given that she'd been carrying _his_ MOAS around for the last year, it seemed only fair that he share with Abby what that bastard McAlister had told him... that if Hernandez hadn't been killed, Abby wouldn't have had to carry around the secret of a lifetime.

At his words, Abby gave him a small, sad smile before studying their joined hands for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. When she looked up, there was a calm determination in her eyes that made his breath hitch in his throat.

"I've had a lot of time to think since... since I found out, Gibbs, and I've thought about it a _lot,_" she told him quietly. "And however difficult it's been... I do understand why... I've always understood why you did it. And I've decided that I wouldn't have it any other way. Knowing about it is a small price to pay."

"Abbs..." he broke off, looking away, swallowing around what felt like a boulder in his throat and squeezed her hand.

"So..." Abby straightened her shoulders, and changed the subject in an attempt to move the conversation past the emotional minefield of Mexico. "What else did you see? If Tony was married to Kate, then who was I married to, huh? Don't tell me I was married to Timmy," she said, jokingly.

When Gibbs glanced at her sharply, Abby faltered. "Oh... God, no... please don't tell me you saw that."

When Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement, his expression suddenly hard to read, Abby swallowed hard, her emotions reeling. "Well, I gotta say that was one hinky reality you saw then, Gibbs. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Timmy... as a friend but we'd never have worked as a couple... and especially as a married couple. I'd have driven him mad... poor guy. But what the heck happened to make that happen, I wonder?" Something flashed across his face but it was gone so quickly, she couldn't catch it.

Gibbs shook his head, unable to answer, his voice stuck in his throat.

_I happened, Abbs. Somehow I drove you away... straight to McGee's arms. _

But that was one version of his life that Gibbs had no intention of sharing with Abby.

The horror of that scene in the basement had haunted Gibbs all day... not just the despair and self pity he'd felt rolling off his 'other' self in waves, but the glimpse of a reality where Abby had married McGee.

He'd been beyond angry at that self for how he'd behaved to Abby... how he'd treated all of them... and the way Ducky, his oldest friend, had tried to reach out to him and he'd pushed them all away.

The hurt Gibbs had seen in those lovely green eyes... the ones that were now looking at him with such warm concern... would stay with him for a long time.

Gibbs couldn't tell Abby what he saw... couldn't tell her that in one life, he'd rejected her.

Couldn't tell her how, watching his other self, he'd felt a boil of jealousy that nearly blinded him when he'd seen Abby on McGee's arm... and wondered what he'd done to hurt her so badly in that life to drive her away.

What had he done to this wonderful woman that she'd given up on him?

Gibbs thought he'd been close to being broken before in this life but the angry, embittered, dishevelled man in that basement had been a whole other level of misery... one that made him sick to his stomach when he thought of the process that would have led _that_ him to that particular end.

The worst of it was, it was all too real... all too likely that he would have ended up that way if things in his life had been different.

It just showed what a fine line it was he'd walked throughout his life... and how it could have tipped in so many other directions, if he'd made different choices.

And now it made Gibbs all the more determined not to waste any more time... any more opportunities. It was time to grasp the future he wanted.

His mind was still reeling over seeing Shannon and Kelly again... at touching them... hearing their voices... and particularly at what they'd both told him.

Gibbs eventually broke the long but not uncomfortable silence which had fallen between them, surprising himself again by wanting to share something else with Abby. "Saw my mom too."

Abby glanced at him, startled out of her own thoughts. "Your mom... you mean as you remembered her when you were a boy?" How his mom looked when she died, Abby's mind supplied but didn't say.

Gibbs smiled. "Oh yeah... and just as feisty as I remember... and just as wise," he finished quietly.

"I would love to have met her, and I bet you're a lot like her," Abby ventured. She could see the fond remembrance in his blue eyes and hoped that meeting his mom again was one of the happier memories to come out of the day.

He shrugged, an almost shy smile breaking out. "Dunno about that. She'd have loved you though, Abbs. I'll tell you about her some day," he promised, seeing a pleased smile curl her lips.

Maybe in the coming days, he could find the right words to tell Abby about his mom.

Abby had told him so much about her mom, Gloria, over the years, and he found himself wanting to share similar stories and memories of Ann... the mom he'd lost so early in his life and who he missed still with an ache he didn't think would ever go away.

But it had been eased a little bit by seeing her today, by being able to talk to her as an adult.

Abby smiled shyly. "I'd like that... very much, Gibbs. I bet she's proud of her son... of what you've achieved."

He huffed a soft laugh, shaking his head ruefully at Abby echoing his mom's words so accurately. _Trust Abby_...

Seeing his mom today, finding out that she'd been proud of him... as a kid and of the man he'd become, was one of the most profoundly moving aspects of the day.

"She told me it was my ship to sail," he admitted.

"So... was that the choice, Gibbs? To stay or come back," Abby asked, tentatively.

Gibbs gazed off into the distance before nodding. "Yeah, I guess it was."

And Gibbs guessed also it was a choice whether he shot that kid or not... and in the end, he was damn glad that he hadn't pulled the trigger.

Abby soft voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Thank you for coming back," she whispered.

_To me..._ the unspoken words echoed in her mind but Abby couldn't force them past her lips.

Gibbs glanced at Abby, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling when he felt her lean into his touch. "Not sure I should be anywhere else right now."

When he'd said to Mike this morning that he 'wasn't done yet,' Gibbs had been taken aback by how sharp the longing was to get back to his life... to return to Abby.

Abby looked at him wide-eyed. "Thought you'd stay... be with your girls if you had the chance."

He smiled at her, sadly. "As Shannon pointed out, it's not that simple."

Abby frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Gibbs sighed, shaking his head. "Shannon said if they hadn't been killed or she'd chosen not to testify against Hernandez, then I'd have been killed in service anyway."

Abby gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh Gibbs."

Gibbs drew in a ragged breath, looking down at his hands, feeling the pain of this knowledge ripping through him afresh. "It's like me and Shan were never meant to have any longer together than we did."

"Oh God, that's just... awful. I'm so sorry, Gibbs."

Gibbs squeezed her hand in acknowledgement of her distress before gazing down at his hands, lost in thought.

He'd clung onto the memory of Shannon for the past two decades, of what might have been. The thought that they were never meant to be together for longer than they had was devastating.

This time round, he hoped it was going to be different with Abby... if he was right about her feelings. But if he'd realized nothing else today, it was that he'd better act now while he could, because nothing was certain.

Abby leaned against him, rubbing her hand gently over the expanse of his back, unsure how to offer comfort. She was comforted when Gibbs didn't pull away but let her sit with him, quietly.

She wanted so much to help... to wrap him in her arms and take all his pain away. But she was conscious it was difficult for Gibbs to talk about any of this, so she just tried to offer what physical comfort she could. She was lucky he'd shared what he had so far.

"Let me get us some more coffee... you look exhausted," she stated softly.

Abby headed for the kitchen, pouring them both a refill. When she got the milk out of the fridge to top her coffee up, her eye was caught by a box in the fridge... one she recognized from the diner when Elaine would pack them something 'to go.' Curious, she opened it up, laughing when she saw what it was.

Abby carried it through and paused in the doorway to the living room.

"I think Elaine's spoiling you." When Gibbs looked up, she waved the box, smiling. "Apple pie... with chocolate sauce, that's a yummy combination, Gibbs." When she saw the colour drain from his face, she trailed off. "What..."

Gibbs held out his hand and Abby approached and placed the box in his hand. When he stared intently down at the contents, gripping the box tightly, Abby crouched down in front of him. "What is it, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up at her, opening his mouth to speak several times before finally getting the words out. "Mom gave me this... in the diner... to go." He shook his head, smiling ruefully. He was sure it hadn't been there earlier. "Makes it even more real somehow."

Abby covered his hands with her own, mind whirling with how the box had got there. "Did you doubt it?"

"No, I guess not," he admitted, shrugging. "This is just... something more tangible."

Apart from doubting his sanity a few times, Gibbs had never really questioned whether the events of this morning had happened. But seeing something as innocuous but as real as an apple pie with chocolate sauce poured over it... it was as if his mom was suddenly in the house, and a shiver skittered down his spine.

Abby gave him a gentle smile full of understanding. "Then I guess your mom would want you to eat it... chocolate sauce an' all..."

A small smile curved his mouth. "It was my favorite... when I was a boy."

"Then you oughta have it... and with some ice cream," she teased.

He chuckled softly. "Later, Abbs, we'll share it... come, sit."

She squeezed his hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek before taking the pie back to the fridge. When she came back with their coffee, Abby settled back next to him on the couch as he cradled his mug in his hands, gazing down, lost in thought.

Sipping her coffee in silence for a while, her mind ran over what he'd told her so far before a thought struck her. "And Mike was your... what? Guide?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Moral conscience... pain in the ass... the usual." He threw her an almost boyish grin. "When he wasn't moaning why I hadn't taken him to the diner before coz the food was so good."

Abby laughed softly. "Mike was eating breakfast?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah."

"I knew it," Abby shook her head, still chuckling. "Only Mike could be a ghost that eats!"

"Yeah, only Mike," he grinned, shaking his head. "When he wasn't flicking a bullet out of thin air."

Abby laughed. "He did what?"

She was still chuckling as Gibbs related how seeing the bullet from the kid's gun suspended in mid air was hinky enough, but then when Mike had walked up, bold as brass, and flicked the bullet away as if it was something he did every day...

It was only Mike's big-ass grin and him standing there looking so goddamn _normal_ that had somehow grounded Gibbs in those first crazy moments.

Abby shook her head when he finished. "Just like a superhero... oh Mike." The thought of Mike struck Abby suddenly and she dropped her gaze, feeling tears well up, biting her lip as she whispered. "God, I miss him so much."

_Wish I could hug the little darlin'..._

Gibbs looked round, startled as the familiar gravelly voice rolled into his ears, but from the way Abby kept her head down, studying her hands, it was obvious she hadn't heard Mike.

Before he could question whether he finally was going mad, Gibbs' attention was drawn back to Abby as she went on.

"Y'know, sometimes... I was about to say this might seem hinky but in view of today, perhaps not." Abby sniffed back her tears and threw him a rueful smile. "I sometimes think Mike's nearby... I don't see him or hear him but sometimes I think I can sense him somehow... feel his presence. In fact, I'm sure I can," she nodded decisively, glancing at him. "Sometimes it's in my lab... or in my car... but I always think it's maybe wishful thinking just coz I miss him so damn much... but maybe that's not so crazy now you've said what happened today."

Gibbs reached out to take her hand again. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was keeping an eye on ya, Abbs. He was always a bit too grabby ass for my likin'."

Abby smiled, nudging his shoulder playfully and he put his arm around her. He sat back and encouraged her to nestle into his side and they sat there quietly for a while, Abby gazing into the fire.

Gibbs watching her profile, his heart swelling at how lovely she looked, the firelight playing over her features and making her dark hair shine.

_For God sake, Probie, tell her. _

Abby felt Gibbs jump next to her and watched as he glared around the room. "What?"

Gibbs felt the day couldn't get any more... hinky, and hesitated before admitting. "Mike."

Abby sat up straight, looking around wildly. "What? Where?"

"No, can't see him, Abbs," he shook his head. "Just hear him."

"Where is he?" Abby stared around as if she expected the familiar craggy figure she loved to suddenly emerge from the shadows.

"It sounds like he's right in my ear... as usual... but nowhere specific. First time I've heard him here. Hope this is not gonna be a habit, Mike," he raised his voice and turned his head to address the air, not entirely able to hide his annoyance.

_It's a new one on me too, Probie... been keeping an eye on ya for a while but not been able to talk to ya before now._

Abby's voice drew his attention back. "And what's Mike saying in your ear, Gibbs?"

He hesitated... he'd made a decision in his head to tell Abby how he felt, but at his own pace. With Mike suddenly _here_, it felt almost as if he were being pushed into it... and something in Gibbs rebelled at that.

"Gibbs..." He felt her hand on his arm and glanced up, seeing the concern in her eyes.

He gave himself a mental shake. Gibbs couldn't let his momentary annoyance with Mike, who he knew only wanted the best for him and Abby, stop him telling her how he felt.

The bottom line was he didn't want to lose Abby.

Gibbs sucked in a deep breath but couldn't meet her eyes. "Told me to tell ya how I feel."

Abby felt her heart pounding in her chest. "And how do you feel?"

Gibbs picked up her hand, tracing a pattern on her palm.

_Here we go, Marine. It's now or never. Just tell her, for God's sake... tell her how you feel._

He took a deep breath. "That you're my future... that I should let you in... want you here in my life... if you want that too."

Abby reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. "Yeah, I do... always have, Gibbs... more than you know."

When his mouth quirked in a smile and he squeezed her hand, Abby leaned forward to rest her head against his shoulder, linking her arm through his, feeling him press a kiss to her hair. "But you've had a helluva day, y'know. We've got plenty of time to talk when you're less wrecked. Perhaps you should get some rest... d'ya want me to go?"

Gibbs stopped her movement with his hand as Abby made to sit up, worried she was leaving because he'd admitted his feelings. "Don't go, Abbs... stay."

She met his eyes, seeing the vulnerability lurking behind his eyes and laced their fingers together. "Then I'm not going anywhere... I'll stay for however long you need me to."

_How does forever sound, Abbs?_

But he couldn't force the words past his lips. Instead he settled for cupping her cheek, stroking a thumb over the soft skin.

Abby must have read something in his face, in his intense stare, and she reached up to cover his hand. "Then let me take care of you, Gibbs. You're always looking after me... it's about time I returned the favour."

Gibbs felt his throat close over with emotion and merely nodded, forehead coming to rest against hers. He felt her hands cup his face and his breath hitched as Abby leaned in to brush her lips gently across his mouth.

When Gibbs didn't pull away but pressed into the kiss, curling a hand possessively around the back of her neck, Abby smiled against his mouth.

When Abby drew back, she was smiling, eyes shining and he felt the tension from the day begin to lift. Gibbs leaned back and pulled her close again, kissing her slowly, tenderly.

When the kiss came to a natural end, Gibbs nuzzled her nose before pulling back. When he urged her to move, Abby stood and watched as he stretched out on the couch, lying on his uninjured side before reaching for her.

"C'mere."

Abby smiled and undid her pigtails, rubbing her scalp to ease the itch, before snuggling into his side, tucking her head under his chin with a sigh. He stroked her hair, threading his fingers through the silky strands, letting the action soothe him.

A thought struck her and Abby shifted back slightly to look up at him. "Mike's not gonna follow us everywhere is he?"

_Huh, have a feeling the things you two are gonna get up to would make me blush._

Gibbs glanced up as the voice reverberated in his ear again. "Damn straight."

Abby poked him in the side, frowning. "Y'know, this two and a half way conversation is totally frustrating. I'd give anything to hear that voice again... see that cheeky face. Hear him call me little lady again." She bit her lip, looking away as the memories overwhelmed her, eyes filling with tears rapidly and this time, she couldn't stop them spilling over. "I just miss him so much and I know you do too."

Gibbs cupped her face and pulled Abby close, rocking her gently, pressing kisses onto her head, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

_Aw, hell, Probie... I hate to see a woman cry. Tell her I'm workin' on it, for God's sake._

Gibbs brushed his thumbs over Abby's cheeks, wiping away the tears. "He says he's workin' on it, Abbs."

Abby sniffed, gazing at him with sad eyes. "You mean... I might be able to hear him someday?"

"Yeah, well, I wish he'd work harder so I don't have to act as his goddamn messenger boy all the time." The last loud comment was directed over his shoulder.

A low chuckle sounded on the air and Abby gasped, sitting up and looking round. "Oh my God, I heard that... I heard that chuckle... Hey, Mike."

Gibbs watched as she directed a blinding smile out into the room, her eyes sparkling. When Abby turned back to him, laughing, Gibbs returned her smile and pulled her down until she settled her head on his chest. She sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist, savoring his warmth as it surrounded her.

As Gibbs let himself relax, breathing in Abby's scent, letting it ground and comfort him, his eyes roamed over the photographs scattered across the coffee table... his past laid out before him and his future in his arms.

And of course one person had to have the last word... as usual.

_About damn time, Probie._

The end.


End file.
